supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog (シャドウ・ザ・ヘッジホッグ''' Shadō za Hejjihoggu'' lit. Sombra el Erizo en japonés) es un personaje de la [[Sonic (universo)|serie Sonic]] creada por SEGA, la cual en sí es una de las series invitadas por Nintendo para integrarse a la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]]. Debido a esto, Shadow es uno de los ayudantes en la tercera, cuarta y quinta entregas de la misma. Perfil [[Archivo:Shadow SA2.png|thumb|left|Art oficial de Shadow the Hedgehog en Sonic Adventure 2.]] Shadow the Hedgehog es un erizo negro con mechones blancos en el pecho, y vetas rojas en espinas, brazos, piernas, y ojos. Sus Air Shoes (Zapatillas) poseen una combinación de rojo, negro y blanco. En sus muñecas posee unos anillos dorados, y lleva guantes blancos. Originalmente concebido como "Terios", una contraparte negativa de Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow comparte muchas similitudes con este, tanto físicas como en habilidades. Es solitario, callado y poco sociable. Al igual que Sonic, Shadow tiene la habilidad de transformarse en una Super forma. Cuando se transforma en Super Shadow, su pelaje negro cambia a dorado. Los orígenes de Shadow fueron desconocidos en gran parte hasta el lanzamiento del videojuego Shadow the Hedgehog, el cual da los detalles que se conocen de su pasado: Shadow es el producto del Proyecto Shadow, un programa de investigación médica con la intención oculta de lograr la inmortalidad. El Profesor Gerald Robotnik fue asignado como líder del proyecto, pero participó bajo la condición de que la investigación salvaría la vida de su nieta, María. Tras un cierto tiempo, Gerald entró en contacto con un ser llamado Black Doom, quien bajo falsas intenciones, ayudo al científico, incluso contribuyendo con material genético. El proyecto, aunque parcialmente exitoso, fue considerado un fracaso, y se dio la orden de desmantelar el proyecto y asesinar a todo aquel involucrado, excepto a Gerald. Shadow pudo escapar a tiempo en una cápsula de escape, aunque al costo de la vida de María. Antes de ser capturado y ejecutado, Gerald dejó atrás todo contacto humano, y planeó hacer que la Colonia Espacial ARK colapsara con la Tierra. Varios años después, el nieto del Profesor, el Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, lo liberaría de su estado en animación suspendida. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px|Art oficial de Shadow the Hedgehog en Super Smash Bros. Brawl Shadow es un ayudante desbloqueable, quien se hace disponible al desbloquear a Sonic. Al ser invocado, Shadow usa su habilidad característica, "Control Chaos", con lo cual todos los enemigos se harán lentos durante 10 segundos, un efecto parecido al del Cronómetro, sólo que de menor duración y una mayor potencia. A diferencia del Cronómetro, no hay riesgo de que falle. Shadow y Sonic SSBB.png|Shadow usando Control Chaos. Pegatina Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Shadow the Hedgehog :Shadow The Hedgehog es un erizo negro que se parece a Sonic. Fue creado por el abuelo del Dr. Eggman, Gerald Robotnik, como la forma de vida definitiva. No solo se parece a Sonic, sino que tiene sus mismas habilidades. Posee un buen dominio del Control Chaos, la técnica para plegar el espacio-tiempo. Hará cualquier cosa que considere necesaria para alcanzar sus metas. :*''NGC: SONIC HEROES'' :*''NGC: SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG'' Inglés :Shadow the Hedgehog :Shadow The Hedgehog is a black hedgehog who resembles Sonic. He was created by Dr. Eggman's grandfather, Gerald Robotnik, to be the ultimate life-form. Not only does he look like Sonic, but he has equal abilities. He has great skill with the space-time warping technique called Chaos Control. To reach his goals, he'll use any means necessary. :*''GCN: SONIC HEROES'' :*''GCN: SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Durante el torneo de Super Smash Bros. para Wii U realizado en el E3 2014, denominado Super Smash Bros. Invitational, el segundo ayudante invocado durante este fue Shadow, confirmando su presencia en la cuarta entrega de la serie. Su efecto es el mismo que en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Shadow The Hedgehog SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Shadow en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Shadow y Peach en 3D Land en SSB4(3DS).jpg|Shadow junto a Peach en el escenario 3D Land de Super Smash Bros. para 3DS. Descripción de trofeo *'Desbloquear (3DS):' Completar el Asalto contra 100 con todos los personajes. *'Desbloquear (Wii U):' Superar el evento "Combate de estrellas: Secretos" en nivel difícil. right|120px :Shadow :Un erizo negro creado por Professor Gerald Robotnik como forma de vida definitiva. Aunque se parece mucho a Sonic, no tiene escrúpulos y hará lo que sea para alcanzar sus fines. En este juego, usa el Control Chaos para alterar el tiempo y el espacio, ralentizando todo lo que pasa alrededor de quien lo llame. :*''NGC: Sonic Adventure 2 Battle'' (02/2002) :*''NGC: Shadow the Hedgehog'' (11/2005) Origen El Control Chaos ('''''Chaos Control en inglés; ''カオスコントロール Kaosu Kontorōru'' lit. Control del Caos en japonés) es la habilidad principal de Shadow the Hedgehog, la cual le permite alterar el tiempo y el espacio. Originalmente introducida como una forma de teletransporte, el término ha sido utilizado para referirse a todo fenómeno sobrenatural en el que las Esmeraldas del Caos estén involucradas, los cuales van desde viajar en el tiempo y entre dimensiones, hasta alterar la realidad misma. Control Chaos SA2 (1).png|Cuando Shadow the Hedgehog posee una Esmeralda Chaos... Control Chaos SA2 (2).jpg|...es capaz de ralentizar el tiempo. Curiosidades *El trofeo de Shadow the Hedgehog en Super Smash Bros. Brawl establece que Shadow apareció por primera vez en Sonic Heroes; esto es incorrecto, ya que Shadow apareció por primera vez en Sonic Adventure 2. *En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, Shadow the Hedgehog es el único ayudante en hablar en español, tanto en la versión europea como en la versión americana. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Ayudantes Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U) Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate